Rise of the Red Moon
by Giang Tien
Summary: If vampires, why not werewolves? But no. Not a full grown, creepy, horror-movie style like werewolf. Nope; a 11 year-old werepup with anger issues, lack of respect for elders, and spontaneous werewolves are what we are dealing with here.
1. Prologue

**Rise of the Red Moon**

_**Prologue**_

All Akemi remembered came in flashes.

A red moon rising in the distance, wolves baying into the night, unholy snarls and howls from creatures in the shadows of the night.

Of course, she was only seven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was huddled in a corner of he street in the small town, sandwhiched between two trash cans. Her matted black hair obscured her delicate and dainty features, but the most interesting part of her was her eyes.

They were an amazing amber, brown really, but it was like liquid honey when the light shone upon her face, they seemed to glow actually when the moonlight hit it.

She was clad in a simple nightgown, once as pure white as snow, but yet it was splattered with stains of crimson. Her small feet was bloody and black with grime and dust. She wrapped her tiny hand around the pendant hanging at her neck, the only connection she had to her past.

It was on a white gold chain, an the charm itself was a little silver bone shaped dog-tag charm, with a spring clasp.

She wimpered in her apparent sleep.

Kain Cross, ex-vampire hunter and headmaster of the Cross Academy just happened to be shopping for groceries for his adopted 12 year old daughter, Yuki Cross, when her stumbled across Akemi.

He was shocked, and accidentally dropped his groceries and a few oranges tumbled out of the plastic bag and bounced down the street.

He set the remaining groceries down and squated next to the little girl.

"Hello little one. Are you all right? Where are your parents? Oh never mind, would you like to come home with me?" he cooed.

The little girl lifted her head a bit, eyes bleary and unfocused. She managed out a little nod.

He gently took her hand and reasuringly squeased it, picked up the rest of the groceries, and together, the walked towards Akemi's new life.


	2. Chapter One: Trial By Moonlight

_**Chapter One: Trail By Moonlight**_

"Yukiiiiiiii!" Kaien Cross yelled as he pounded on the door, holding a forlorn looking girl's hand.

"Eh? Oh! Otou-san! What's wrong? And who is this?" she curiously eyed Akemi.

"Well," Kaien beamed, " we have a new family member!"

Yuki looked stunned, Akemi finally noticed Yuki and stared up at her curiously, wondering who this nice-looking girl was, and Kaien was going nuts with happiness.

"Well then," Yuki declared, "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" she grabbed Akemi's hand.

Akemi stared up at her, stunned at first, but then averted her gaze shyly and blushed.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Dont mention it." Yuki grinned back.

Kaien ushered the girls in and promptly tolk Yuki to get his 'Little Angel' settled down, and kept blabbing, subjecting poor Akemi

to his nonsense ramblings. Hikari looked merely confused, and Yuki guided her to the bathroom.

Once they were in the bathroom, Yuki shut the door quietly, and introduced herself.

She squated down to Hikari's eye level and said, "Hi. My name is Yuki Cross, and the headmaster of Cross Academy, the school I live at, is my adopted father. What's your name?"

"Well," Akemi began, "All I remember is that my first name is Akemi, I'm seven years old, and I was born on November 4th."

"Hmm..." Yuki mused, "Do you remember anything else?"

Akemi shook her head sadly.

"Well, that's alright, how would you like to live here with me and my Otou-san?" Yuki proposed, feeling sympathy for the little girl who, like her, had no memory of her past.

Akemi immediatly brightened up and for the first time that day, she smiled.

* * *

Yuki helped Akemi undress, and get in the shower and helped her bathe herself, scrub the dirt out of her hair making it slick and smooth, and washed away grime from her body, and dry herself.

She was so clean when she got out to dry herself, Yuki joked that she swore that Akemi dissapeared and a squeaky-clean little girl was replaced.

They both giggled.

As Yuki assisted Akemi drying herself and putting on fresh clothes, they chatted. At first, Akemi proved ot be a shy introverted girl, but she really was a talkative, outgoing, bubbly, sweet girl, yet also aggresive and feisty, always willing to defend herself.

"Hey, Akemi?" Yuki asked tentatively.

"Yes, Onee-san?" came Akemi's muffled reply as she struggled to get the white long sleeved turtle neck.

"Um... Never mind." Yuki replied.

Akemi frowned as she fully got into the turtleneck and was slipping on a sunshine yellow wooly sweater. Was Yuki trying to tell her a secret?

"OH! Akemi! You look ADORABLE!" Yuki cried in delight.

Akemi had the turtleneck and sweater on, but also a brown mini-skirt with shorts underneath, knee-high socks, and cute black dress shoes, the kind little kids wore.

Akemi beamed and strut around the room.

Suddenly, Akemi's tummy let out a growl.

"Are you hungry?" Yuki took Akemi's hand.

"You betcha'!"

"Well, let's get you some food before your belly goes, OM YOM YOM YOM YOM!"

They both giggled as they closed the bathroom door behind them as they set of for dinner.

* * *

Kaien greeted the girls in a pink frilly, 'Kiss the Cook' apron, and with a spatula in hand and lunged at the girls to hug them, but Yuki side-stepped and Kaien fell, face-first on the ground with a dejected sigh. He picked himself up and sat down at the small table with the girls and dug in.

'Well,' Akemi mused, ' he may be a goofy Otou-san, but he sure can cook.'

They happily ate dinner chatting all the way, with Yuki telling Kaien about her day and a person named Kaname (Akemi saw how Yuki's eyes gleamed when she the name), Kaien telling them about how his precious school was doing and telling how the school works since Akemi would be joining very shortly, and Akemi sometimes interjected with comments of her own, but for the most part listened.

She finished her rice with Maggi soysauce (after declaring Maggi soysauce makes everything taste better) and set down her chopsticks, and gazed out the window, while all the chattering faded to a background noise.

The moon, a pale luminiscent orb out in the coal sky, shone its ray upon Hikari's eyes, and Akemi's eyes seemed to flash silver.


	3. Chapter Two: Silver and Crimson

**_Chapter Two: Silver and Crimson_**

Akemi shivered as she wrapped her delicate arms around her body as she sat next to the window, staring out in the rather vicious blizzard. Even if she was in her pink-a-fied room that was very warm, she shivered despite herself.

She felt warm hands wrap a very large, fluffy, pink (She LOVED the color pink, even if she was 8 now) quilt around her.

She looked up to see Yuki smiling down at her, chocolate eyes warm. Akemi returned the smile, and snuggled up next to Yuki, and closed her eyes. Her adopted Otou-san found her on her on Christmas Eve, yes, very dpressing, and a year had passed so now, today, she was a big girl and 8 years old.

Her hair grew longer, and now a dark chestnut, her eyes always full of mirth, and grew a considerable bit. She was, in fact, hands down, the prettiest girl in class and rivaled the young Night Class students, the students gossiped. She moved with with unearthly grace, and extremely agile and fast, and turned out to be an exellent martial artist, especially in Tae Kwon Do, Korean martial arts.

"Yuki-nii-san?" she looked up at Yuki, "When is Otou-san coming home?"

Yuki furrowed her brow. "I don't know Akemi-chan. He said he'd be back soon, and had to talk with someone..."

They both looked out the window.

"You know," Yuki stroked her fingers against the window, "this reminds me of the day when the Headmaster found me..." she trailed off, lost in memories.

"What happened Nii-san?" Akemi furrowed her brow.

Yuki sighed. "Well, Akemi-chan, do you know about vampires?"

"Vampires?"

"Yes, vampires."

Akemi looked thoughtful.

"It was a blizzard, and I had absoulutely no memories. I was attacked by a bad vampire, but Kaname-senpai killed him and brought me here."

"Kaname-senpai is a vampire too, right?"

Yuki looked stunned. "H-hai."

Akemi knew, because when she first met Kaname, she instantly knew he only meant well, deeply cared for Yuki, and was kind. But his scent... he smelled slightly metallic and not entirely human...

"So... that's how you came here?" Akemi asked.

"Hai. That is my story." Yuki smiled.

Suddenly they heard a sharp rapping noise at the door. Yuki instantly furrowed her brow and put on a mask of worry and told Akemi to stay there. Yuki left to go answer it.

Akemi heard the door open, the sound of the blizzard, and he Otou-san step in the room. She stood up, still swaddled in her quilt, and went to go see what the ruckus was all about.

She stopped at the doorway of her room, and peered out and gasped.

Her Otou-san was introducing a blood covered boy to Yuki who looked concerned. Akemi dropped her quilt and ran out to greet him.

She skidded at a stop next to Yuki, nervously fidling with her necklace, the very one she was found with and she never took it off, even in the shower.

"Yuki... who is that boy?" she asked anxious to find out answers.

"Yuki, Akemi, this is Zero Kiryuu, and he needs a family, so he will live with us now. His family was attacked by a bad vampire, but he's okay now. Yuki, please clean him up." Kaien said, gently probing the boy into Yuki's care.

Yuki inwardly sighed that she was getting lots of pratice taking care of blood-covered kids who happened to need a home.

Yuki did the proccess she did with Akemi, asking if she could touck him, helping him undress, cleaning off the blood and helping him bathe. Exept, this time, Akemi was ready to help by bringing his dirty clothes to be laundered, helping Yuki scrub the blood off of him, and other various tasks.

Once he was squeaky cleaned, he mumbled about going to bed, so Yuki showed him to his room and he promply shut it and retired.

Yuki grabbed Akemi's hand and walked to Hikari's room to tuck her in.

"Yuki... what was that red stuff on Zero-san's skin that smelled bad?" Akemi seemed afraid of what the answer was.

"Blood."


	4. Chapter Three: Night of the Wolf

**_Chapter Three: Night of the Wolf_**

**Cross Academy, Four Years After Akemi Arrives, **

**Akemi, Age 11**

**Yuki, Age 16**

**Zero, Age 17**

"Cross Academy Students! Please! Calm down and wait!" Yuki Cross shouted at the crowd of the rabid fangirls to calm down, her attempts futile, and her sister, Akemi, was having no luck either of holding back the girls.

"EEEEEEHHH!" Akemi shouted as she was overun by a mob of crazed fangirls.

Akemi had matured-alot. She still had the fair skin and strange amber eyes, and brownish-blackish hair, and was taller. But, needless to say, many of the Day Class students often gossiped that she was a Night Class student in disguise, along with Zero.

Yuki was in front of the gate, struggling to keep them back, when some girls started accusing her and Akemi of monopolizing the Night Class, when the gates opened, revealing the Night Class.

A collective hush went through the crowd as they settled in perfect lines. Yuki looked at the Night Class, then at the fangirls, then back, and muttered 'They're all yours... knock yourself out', while sidestepping so the fangirls could be appeased.

Akemi sighed and slumped against the tree.

"Ohio!" Aido called out to the girls, waving ecstatically.

Many of the girls swooned and called out, "Oh Idol... er... Aido..."

"Hananbusa..." Kain muttered.

"Ah... Akatsuki! Be more lively!" Aido said, and to prove his point, he made a finger gun at one of the girls, and went, 'Bang', and the girl fainted, and soon, he was overun by girls, who promptly knocked down a unscuspecting Yuki in their rush to get shot by Aido.

"Yuki..." Kaname said sofly while coming to Yuki's aid.

"Are you all right?"

"Eh?" Yuki's mind seemed to freeze when she realized that he was talking to _her_, and she was suddenly taken back to the day when Kaname found her, but shook her head and snapped out of it, and stuttered, "K-kaname-senpai!"

He merely smiled softly and whispered, "Keep up the good work."

"Ahhh... It's no big deal-"

She immediately stopped when she realized that the fangirls were glaring icy daggers at her, and, if looks could kill, Yuki would be laying in a pool of her own blood by now.

She immediately stood up, as rigid as a board and saluted that it was her duty, no sooner than Akemi arrived and asked her whether she was alright.

"Yuki-nii-san, are you okay!" she frowned in worry.

"Ahhh... I'm all right Akemi-chan," she said while putting on a smile, trying to look brave, but said it rather nervously.

"Ah... Akemi-chan," Kaname said while ruffling her hair which made Akemi blush, "how are you?"

"I'm fine!" she said cheerily.

"And you Yuki..." he gently caressed Yuki's beet red face, when Zero came out of the blue and smacked his hand away.

"Kuran-_senpai_," he said the word mockingly, "class is starting."

"My my," Kaname said, shaking his head while walking away, pausing for a moment and turning his head around, "you are scary... Mr. Disciplinary Commitee Member."

* * *

Zero turned to the rest of the fan girls, and yelled at them, and told them to get back to their dorm, and they were so loud and annoying with thier 'kya-ing every five seconds'. The girls immediately scrambled away in their rush to get away from Zero. The Night Class is like the biggest fangirl magnet in the entire freakin' world, but Zero is like fangirl pesticide, and quite frankly, Zero does, in fact, see them as pests so it's fine by him.

"Hmph." Zero grunted, thinking a job well done.

"Oh!? So NOW you chose to show up when for the past freakin' HOUR Akemi and i have been overun by rabid fangirls? VERY helpful, Zero!" Yuki was viciously punching Zero in the stomach across the gateway, then Zero shoved her back, her still trying to punch him. Akemi was shouting cheers and goading them on.

"Well, it's not MY fault that you're totally useless!" he shouted back over Akemi's war cries and Yuki's protests.

They finally noticed that Akemi was getting into the act, and they realized maybe it's not such a good idea t let a 11 get violent, escpecially one who's a martial artist protege. They immeadiatly stopped, but huffed and crossed their arms, still glaring at each other.

* * *

"I just don't get it!" Zero yelled at the Headmaster while slamming his hands down on the Headmaster's desk.

"Is it really our goal to be bodyguards for some celebrities? What's that gonna do?" he continued to yell at the Headmaster, who seemed unfazed.

"If you understood how hard it is, keeping rabid fangirls back, hire more Disciplinary Committee Members, for the love of Pete! These two-" Zero gestured to a Yuki trying to calm him down, and Akemi just raising an eyebrow at him- "are totally useless!"

"Hey!" both of them protested indignantly.

"Ah, but Kiryu-kun, I cannot do that," the Headmaster said calmly while sipping his tea.

"Without my dear Guardians, the Night Class's secret would be revealed, and i assure you, it would cause quite a ruckus, not to mention parents would be reluctant to let their own children be schooled with _vampires_." he continued.

"I can only trust you three, anyone else would probably reveal their secret to the public, and that would deem them untrustworthy. Also, it is indeed a very difficult job that no one wants, and there really is no reward... but... if I let my adorable daughters and my beloved son take care of it, I'll have nothing to worry about!" he concluded with a theatrical sigh.

"I admit that you did take care of me, but I am NOT your son!" Zero slammed his hands on the desk, again, and this time so hard, the wood splintered.

"Ah, Kiryu-kun, you're such a stickler of details," the Headmaster brushed him off.

"Yuki," Zero huffed, "You and Akemi are the Headmaster's _real_ daughters. Say something."

"Well," Akemi tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I think we should do our best to protect them, because if thier true identity was revealed... nothing good would happen."

"Hai. I think the Night Class is coping well with the Day Class," Yuki paused, "so there really is no reason to grouch over it."

The Headmaster beamed. Then started preaching about his pacifism between vampires and humans, giving them a very detailed history lesson about the war waged between humans and vampires, thus creating his ambition of pacifism, which happened to bore all of them to death.

"See ya. I'm off to patrol." Zero peaced out and walked out of the room.

"Well... I do see where Kiryu-kun is coming from, since some vampires do attack innocent humans..." the Headmaster trailed off.

"But there are vampires who have a good heart and wish for pacifism, like Kaname-sempai, so it is very possible!" Yuki preached passionately while Akemi nodded her head vigorously.

"So you can leave it up to us Otou-san!" Akemi flashed her surrogate father a wild grin.

Yuki opened a window and prepared to jump out, and looked over her shoulder, and flashed him a grin too, and said, "We'll be on patrol!"

And with that, she hopped out the window, Akemi following Yuki, and leaving a very teary, touched headmster behind.

* * *

Akemi could tell that her sister was brooding, lost in her own thoughts as they ran through the school grounds.

"Onee-chan?" Akemi tugged at the hem of Yuki's sleeve.

Yuki snapped out of her daze, "Hai?"

"It's nothing," Akemi shook her head.

* * *

The nexy day, Akemi propped elbows on her desk and put her chin in her palms, eyes glazed over as she daydreamed, and sneaked a peek at her sister.

Yuki was fast asleep.

Many people wondered why she was in a high school class, but it was because whe was an intellectual genius, and was in the gifted program in her school, so naturally, they plopped her in a class that would 'challenge' her, but she knew how to do proportions and find the letter _x_ in an algebraic equation.

"Cross!" the teacher called out to Yuki.

"Er, Teacher? Cross-san's asleep." a student called out.

"Hmph. The Disciplinary Commitee must be a demanding job. All right, how about Kiryu-san?"

"He's asleep too."

The teacher gradually made his way to Yuki's desk, and Yori-san whispered something in Yuki's ear, and she stood up immediatly and said, "Thank you for the food!" then realized what was really going on, and her smile faded.

"DETENTION!" the teacher declared for both Yuki and Zero.

Yuki sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

After her detention, Yuki yawned and stretched. She sneaked a glance at Zero who was packing up.

"Yuki," Zero said, "I'll be on patrol. See ya."

Yuki cast a worried glance in his direction. She just shook her head, and picked up her things too, and set off to find Akemi.

* * *

Later that day, the Diciplinary Commitee were all on one rooftop, doing their own things. Akemi was playing with the fireflies, and for some reason they were attracted to her. Yuki was staring a Kaname through a window, and Kaname was engrossed in a book. Zero was looking uninterested as usual.

"How's your 'hero' _Kaname-senpai _doing?" Zero said bluntly.

Yuki furiously blushed and stammered something about how well the Night Class was doing, and there were no annoying kya-ing Day Class students out.

"The Headmaster talks as if those _vampires _ are civilized and support him, but I know better. And one day, I'm going to take down those beasts in human forms." Zero seethed darkly.

Akemi frozed and looked curiously at Zero, and Yuki looked shocked beyond measure.

"Hn. I'll go patrol inside. Bye." he casually walked off as if he never insulted Yuki and frigtened Akemi.

Yuki sighed, when Akemi shouted, "Nii-chan! I see Day Class students! Let's go!" and she jumped off the ledge into one fo the treetops and hopped down from there.

Yuki jumped off too, and grabbed a branch, scraping her palms, and landed like a cat.

"As our duty as Diciplinary Commitee members, state your class, ID, and names!" The Cross sisters said in unison.

"Awwwww! We just wanted a few pictures!" the first girl said.

"Ye-ow!" the second girl winced.

"Are you all right?" the first girl said.

"No..." the second girl grimaced.

Yuki's eyes turned wild and desperate. Akemi paled.

"You're bleeding! Get out of here! It's dangerous! Akemi! Evacuate them! Stat!" she ordered.

"Hai!" Akemi quickly grabbed the two protesting girls by the wrists and raced off to the imfirmary.

Yuki heard a rustle in the bushes, whipped out her Artemis Rod and yelled "Who's there?"

In flash, she swung her rod, and someone grabbed it.

Kain Akatsuki and Aido Hanabusa.

Kain was smuggly smirking at Yuki's shocked face when he held the Artemis rod without flinching, and Aido coming from behind grinning like a madman. Yuki returned there gazes with a fierce glare.

"Akatsuki-senpai. Hanabusa-senpai. I will only ask you once to leave and go back to your dorm. Now." she said, dead serious.

Aido pouted. "Aw, you're so mean. We just smelled your blood _Yuki-chan_. Ah... what a wonderful smell..." Aido sniffed the scent of Yuki's blood.

His hands gradually crept down the Artemis rod, oblivious of the pain, as he was greedy for her blood, one hand grabbed Yuki's, and the other holding Artmemis rod in his iron grip. Yuki tried to tug Artemis out of his grip, but it was no use. She braced herself for what was coming. He pulled Yuki's hand and put it in front of his mouth.

"I am... very tempted..." he said as he sank his fangs into her hand, pulling her closer to his body.

Kain just watched and did nothing.

Now, no one know whether this was a coincidence or not, but at that very moment, Akemi dashed into into the clearing, startled at first, but then narrowed he eyes and let an unearthly howl rip from her throat, and for the first ime in centuries, a werewolf morphed.

**AN: BWWAHHHAAHHAAA! How's that for a cliffhanger? I'll try to update as soon as possible! Please review! I will always accept constructive critism!**

**-Giang Tien**

**P.S. It turns out that a helpful authoress pionted out that Akemi was actually a Mary Sue (All gasp, The HOrrER!) so, i hopw i changed her description a little less mary sue-ish, but if it still is, let me know, and I will try mysbest to not mary sue her.**


	5. Chapter Four: Runes of Truth

**_Chapter Four: Runes of Truth_**

Yuki was always good at dealing with shock, since she had many shocking times in her lifetime, but never as bad as finding your sister a werewolf.

The moonlight enveloped Akemi in a cloak of pearly white light. When it vanished you could see that she was, in fact a werewolf.

She had purplish wolf ears unfolding on the top of her head at an angle, and tailbone elongating into a tail of the same hue, tipped with white. Her canines grew longer and sharper into vampire-like fangs. Her hair went all the way down to her waist, but her dog-tag pendant remained. She had the same clothes on, except that the tail was under the skirt, so the skirt was lifted a little. Her eyes were glowing, and they were now silver, so it was eerie.

"Aido Hanabusa. Step away from my sister." She growled in the back of her throat.

"Mmm. Oh... but I've already tasted her..." he smiled ferally in her direction, mouth stained red with blood.

Akemi snarled, not metaphorically, but literally an animal's snarl.

"Don't! Akemi! Don't!" Yuki cried out, still desperately struggling to get out of Aido's grasp.

Akemi didn't pay any heed to her and lunged at Aido, but Zero got to him first.

The sound of Bloody Rose's bullets firing out into the night made Aido flinch, Yuki scramble out of his grasp, and Akemi snarl.

"Stop, vampire. Were you drunk on the scent of blood?" he said with enough vehemence to match Akemi's snarls.

Aido glared at him, and bared his fangs as Akemi glided towards Yuki to see if she was okay. Zero stood as a human shield between Aido and the girls, glaring at Aido all the way, who seemed unaffected, at least until Kaname stepped in.

"Kuran," Zero greeted Kaname curtly with a small nod.

"Kiryuu," Kaname acknowledged him, "I will take this fool to the Headmaster for his punishment. Is this acceptable?"

"Hai," Zero grunted back, likewise.

"Yuki, Akemi-chan, are you both all right?" both men turned to the girls.

Yuki nodded weakly waving to both of them, and Akemi yipped like a happy puppy, still fussing over her sister.

"Yuki, you should go up to the imfirmary for a bandage, and Akemi..." Kaname trailed off, " follow her and make sure she's ok and meet me with Zero at the Headmaster's office at 10' o clock pm, and bring Yuki with you.

She merely nodded in respnse, and helped Yuki up and set off to the nurse, while Zero's and Kaname's combined effort dragged Kain and Aido off to the Headmaster's.

* * *

Yuki and Akemi took turns in the shower, squeaky clean and freshly brushed teeth, when Yuki asked about Akemi's ears and tail.

"Well, it doesn't hurt when you poke it, but it tickles. And chasing my tail is actaully really fun!" she explained.

"So can you hear better?" Yuki asked curiously whil brushing Akemi's newly-long hair.

"Well, it's like I still have my reagular ears, as you can see," she brushed a lock of her hair out of the way so she could show Yuki, "but I can't hear out of my other ears. Like all my furry ears does is look cute, but my hearing in my normal ears is enhanced, so I guess it does make my hearing better, but I still hear out of my human ears. Make sense?"

"Um, so you only hear out of your original ears but it's enhanced? And you can still triangulate your wolf ears but you hear the sound in you regular ears?" Yuki asked, a little bit confused.

"Correct," Akemi confirmed.

"What about your tail?"

"It's just like... a tail. Sure it helps me balance more when I jump, but seriously, all it does is stuff that tails do."

"Oh," Yuki looked thoughtful.

Akemi walked to the door and her ears swiveled left then right, then proclaimed, "Hey, it's ten. We should get going."

With that, she leaped across the corrider in spagghetti straps and soft fluffy shorts. Yuki sighed, then bounded to the Headmaster's office, following Akemi.

* * *

"Otou-san!" came the sing-song voice as the door to the headmaster's office flew open.

"Here comes the devil..." Zero mumbled.

"Hm," Kaname simply grunted.

"Ah, hello Headmater, Zero, and Kaname-senpai," Yuki blushed at the mention of the pureblood vampire's name.

"Hello my beautiful chilldren!" the Headmaster waved estatically at his two adopted baby girls.

Akemi bear-hugged (or is it wolf-hugged?)the Headmaster and sat on his lap, while Yuki calmly sat down in the chair between Zero and Kaname.

"As you all know, Akemi had transformed into a werewolf. Oh, and Hanabusa-san is in detention, don't worry. Well, back to the present matters. We all know that there are legends involving werewolves and vampires, suggesting that the werewolves were the mortal enemy of vampires. While vampires terrorised the human race, the werewolves protected them. Unfortunately, about 5 hudred years ago, there was a battle between the entire werewolf race and the most powerful vampires. The entire werewolf race was wiped out, but, apparently not-" he glanced at Akemi on his lap, tail and ears twitching nervously, "- since Akemi is living proof. According to some legends though, the werewolf prodigy and princess, was hidden away and was put into a anti-age induced sleep. That particular imformation came from a book I found cleaning my office, and I have no idea how it got there though, and Akemi, you should read this in your spare time. Don't worry, it's in the language of the ancient werewolf, that you and you only can understand it." he pushed an ancient yellow-paged book, full of dust into Akemi's trembling hands.

"Um... Headmaster?" Yuki tentatively raised her hand and spoke, "Was the princess-?"

The Headmaste cut her off and fininshed her sentence, "Mentioned in the legends Akemi? Yes."

And he let that sink in.

* * *

**AN: Sorry. this chapter was really short. I apologize for that. just ive been really busy with life. yes, i do have a social life, mind you. as short as it is, i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**And the guest reviewer, sorry. It's just if you read my profile, you would know I am not Japanese and do not have much expertise in the area of honorifics and such, so I apologize for miscallenuos errors. But that you for clarifieng that. That makes a whole lot more sense, actually. And I will continue to use honorifics the best I can to make it seem authentic. Plus it's one of those screw-it-I-know-I-am-doing-it-wrong-but-hellwith-it. I'll try my best to get the honorifics right now, though.**

**p.s. I'm not stupid, you know.**


End file.
